The invention relates to a hybrid drive for a motor vehicle. Moreover, the invention relates to methods for operating a hybrid drive of this type.
DE 198 50 549 A1 disclosed a hybrid drive for a motor vehicle, wherein the hybrid drive comprises an internal combustion engine, an electric machine and a transmission designed as a double clutch transmission. The double clutch transmission of the hybrid drive disclosed in DE 198 50 549 A1 has two subtransmissions, each of which has a separate input shaft and a common output shaft, wherein, according to this prior art, a friction-locking clutch is allocated to each input shaft, for coupling the internal combustion engine to the respective input shaft of the respective subtransmission. The subtransmissions of the double clutch transmission according to DE 198 50 549 A1 has form-locking shift elements, by means of which the two input shafts can be selectively coupled to the common output shaft. An electric machine is coupled to at least one input shaft of at least one subtransmission.
Based on this, the present embodiments of the invention address the objective of creating a novel hybrid drive for a motor vehicle and methods for operating a hybrid drive of this type.